tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Happy New Year 2015!!
2 Days For Before the 2015 Version Of New Year =Happy New Year 2014 this Was Posted last Year on another site year it's tv database= Buddy January 1, 2014 Happy New Year 2014!!2014-01-01T10:02:36+00:00 Werewolves 25 Commentshttp://ilovewerewolves.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/2014-new-year.png happy new year 2014 If Day 1 of 2014 is turning out for you as anything but fantastic, turn around, go back to bed, and get out of bed again from the other side! Start over – this is Day 1 – your chance to start out the New Year in a positive, fun, fantastic way! The world may not have changed too very much from yesterday, but you have the chance to change yourself from yesterday. And this is the perfect day to do it – Day 1! The start of a new year can be hard on werewolves – there can be so many struggles in the day-to-day existence of the werewolf that a new year can just feel like the start of more challenges rather than a fresh beginning. The new year will present many challenges – this is a given. If humans have challenges they face on a day to day basis, werewolves have those same challenges plus even more complex ones to deal with. Striking a balance between your secret life and your public life, finding people who can accept, value, and love the differences that you have, and accepting yourself and your unique differences are only some of the many struggles that werewolves deal with. The main thing to remember in this new year is that you may not have the power to change others, but you do have the power to change yourself.…and today is the day to start. Accept yourself for who you are. Be a better version of yourself that you were last year. And remember, there are others like you out there, all facing similar challenges, struggles, and – yes – successes. So wherever you are in the world, remember, 2014 is going to be a fanatastic year!….we will make it that way! Happy New Year 2014!!! Share this: * * *Pin It * * * happy new year, new year, new year werewolf Related Posts DO NOT make these New Year’s Resolutions! Happy New Year 2013!! 2012 year in review! 25 Comments Already Subscribe to comments feed#JakeGhostLord - January 1st, 2014 at 3:36 pm none Comment author #138885 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES Happy new year! 1 likes Reply #Madd Dogg - January 1st, 2014 at 5:18 pm none Comment author #138890 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES happy new year to all 1 likes Reply #Buddy - January 1st, 2014 at 8:10 pm none Comment author #138922 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES Happy New Year! 0 likes Reply #Madd Dogg - January 1st, 2014 at 8:12 pm none Comment author #138924 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Buddy: hey dony you run the site? 0 likes Reply #Madd Dogg - January 1st, 2014 at 8:12 pm none Comment author #138925 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES don’t* not dony 0 likes Reply #Buddy - January 1st, 2014 at 10:34 pm none Comment author #138947 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Madd Dogg: Yes, I am one of the cofounders 0 likes Reply #Gabriel - January 1st, 2014 at 10:55 pm none Comment author #138954 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Buddy: been meaning to ask, does werewolf967 still get on? Because all of the stories posted have been from you for awhile. 0 likes Reply #Madd Dogg - January 2nd, 2014 at 12:32 am none Comment author #138956 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Buddy: answer me this: how in the hell does a dumb ass redneck like me make it 5th on the elder list? and the moderation no this site sucks its to tight other then that i would love to talk to you more thank you 1 likes Reply #Madd Dogg - January 2nd, 2014 at 1:00 am none Comment author #138957 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES hehe funny yet so bad and sad https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEAKsaQOCpQ 0 likes Reply #nightwolf - January 2nd, 2014 at 1:30 am none Comment author #138961 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @buddy: thank you for making the site or at least helping this is a great site…moderation is anoing at times but thats easy to get by after awhile…tell everyone else insaid thank you and have a great new year 0 likes Reply #she wolf - January 2nd, 2014 at 4:25 am none Comment author #138965 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Buddy: Hey Buddy, Do you know where werewolf967 is? If you don’t want to talk about it then, I would’nt push into it. 0 likes Reply #Buddy - January 2nd, 2014 at 5:55 pm none Comment author #138988 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Gabriel: Yes, werewolf967 is still on – he has been keeping quiet though, you’re right! I think we’ll be seeing alot more of him this year! 0 likes Reply #Buddy - January 2nd, 2014 at 5:58 pm none Comment author #138989 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Madd Dogg: Hi Madd Dogg, sorry about the moderation issues. We have had some problems with some Trolls lurking around, and we do our best to try and keep most of them out…that’s why sometimes your comment might be moderated…I’ll take a look at seeing what we can do to be better! 0 likes Reply #Buddy - January 2nd, 2014 at 6:06 pm none Comment author #138990 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @nightwolf: thanks for the nice words about the site nightwolf! The community means alot to me and Werewolf967…we’ve tried to make it a good place with useful info… I’m glad you’ve enjoyed being here! Sorry about the moderation…I was just commenting to Madd Dogg that we’ve had issues with Trolls which is why sometimes comments get inadvertently moderated. We’ll try to work on that more this year! Happy New Year to you toO!! 0 likes Reply #Buddy - January 2nd, 2014 at 6:15 pm none Comment author #138991 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @she wolf: Hi she wolf! Yes Werewolf967 is around…just quiet! 0 likes Reply #Madd Dogg - January 2nd, 2014 at 7:14 pm none Comment author #138996 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Buddy: awesome and i know i was one on this site sigh* good times good times ahhhhhh but they are over now 0 likes Reply #Madd Dogg - January 2nd, 2014 at 8:27 pm none Comment author #139010 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Buddy: hey how do you change your icon? 0 likes Reply #she wolf - January 4th, 2014 at 8:40 pm none Comment author #139279 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Buddy: Why would he be quiet? Sorry for my late reply cause I was just busy visiting my grandma who is in hospital because of stroke. 0 likes Reply #Werewolf967 - February 12th, 2014 at 9:14 pm none Comment author #140885 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES 0 likes Reply #nightwolf - February 12th, 2014 at 11:15 pm none Comment author #140887 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @werewolf967: hey look who came out of hiding everyone’s been wondering about you how have you been? and thanks for the site @buddy: no problem and yah but trolls will be trolls either way im not complaining this is still a great sight 0 likes Reply #Lycanhope - February 13th, 2014 at 12:34 am none Comment author #140890 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES Wow, all the site owners are out to play. 0 likes Reply #Werewolf967 - February 20th, 2014 at 9:06 pm none Comment author #141076 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES I have been here! Glad you like the site! Thank you! 0 likes Reply #krysta - June 7th, 2014 at 2:00 pm none Comment author #148181 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES i wonder where werewolf967 is. 0 likes Reply #Lee Ann - June 8th, 2014 at 3:52 am none Comment author #148265 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES I wonder if there’s a way to smother people through the internet… 0 likes Reply #Lycanhope - June 8th, 2014 at 8:59 am none Comment author #148285 on Happy New Year 2014!! by i love WEREWOLVES @Lee Ann: If anyone can manage it, it’s you. So hurry up so you can teach me.